Ignored
by keeperoliver
Summary: Harry has been ignored through out his life thanks to a curse by Lord Voldemort prior to his departure. AU. The story belongs to me. All characters belong to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Ignored Keeperoliver Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I didn't get much of a response, but what I got told me to go for this, so here it is. However, before I start I would like to ask a question of all my readers. What are the different ways to destroy a Horcrux? Please keep this in mind as you read this story, as this has been bothering me for over a month now. If you think you can figure out my dilemma, please tell me, and if your right, I will dedicate a certain chapter to you. That is if I remember what I said. You all know me, right? As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Ignored-}

He sat in his room, like he does every day. Alone. No one to talk to. Never anyone to talk to. Even the giant Hagrid didn't want anything to do with him. His owl Hedwig always slept with her back to him. His Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin never talked to him. His uncle even goes as far as to ask why is he still here. He thought I already left for that school he was to attend.

His family was never mean to him. They didn't say anything when he joined them for supper, except for his uncle's random remarks.

He remembered his trip to Diagon Alley. The way Madam Malkin rushed to get him fitted, and the Blond haired boy starting to say something, then just dropping it. Why? Harry didn't consider himself bad, or mean. Do people see something he is missing?

The Goblins at the bank were the same. In his entire life, Harry has never had a conversation that lasted over four words. It was a wonder he knew how to talk. At school, the teachers ignored his raised hands. He knew the answers they asked, but refused to acknowledge him. His tests all came back with 100% written on them. His report cards always filled with top marks. However when his teachers were asked about this student Harry Potter by the superintendent of schools, they swore they didn't know who he was. When the Super faced the class and asked for Harry Potter to stand, it was as if he were invisible. Once again he was ignored.

Now he was facing going to a new school, with new students and teachers. He was hoping beyond hope he would be recognized. Tomorrow would tell, as that was when he would start his journey to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express.

Ignored-}

Harry had to leave early, as his only way to get to King's Cross Station was by Public Transportation. It took two hours. Then when he got there he had no idea how to get to Platform 9 and 3/4. He was ignored when he asked different people.

Finally he heard a family of red haired people talking about the muggles not needing to hear or see what they were doing, and the motherly figure asking if everyone knew how to get to the platform. Harry tried to get her attention, but she was too intent on getting her youngest son to listen to her. Her young daughter saw him, but, didn't look like she really saw him. Just maybe some one passing, that was of no interest.

Harry just stood back, and watched the family pass through a wall between Platform 9 & 10. When they all passed through he took a breath and followed them. He was surprised as he felt like he was walking through a dream, and found himself on the stated platform, and the bright red engine with the Hogwarts Logo on the front of it. He watched as the students hauled their bags up the steps into the cars. Harry walked all the way to the rear of the train, where he saw little traffic, and fought his bags up the steps, and into an empty compartment. Catching his breath, he then made an attempt to get his trunk to the top rack, but, it was too much for him, so he left it on the floor.

Soon the train was traveling down the track leaving the station behind. Once again he was alone. He perked up when the young red haired boy opened the door to peek inside, but, closed the door with out saying anything and left to find another compartment.

It happened four more times with The same blond he saw in Madam Malkins. A scared looking boy looking for his toad, the Cart Lady selling her treats. Luckily Harry was able to purchase a couple of items before she took off again. He had to throw the money on the cart to pay for it. The final person was a bushy haired girl with buck teeth, however Harry thought she was the prettiest girl he ever saw. She actually managed to say something to him, but Harry could see she was fighting something. She then gave it up, and had to leave. Harry watched as she stood by the door, shaking her head.

Hermione was perplexed. She was never rude to anyone in her life. She didn't get along with a lot of people, but it was not through her decision. However, the minute she walked through that door, she felt something telling her to ignore this person. She asked herself why but couldn't come up with an answer. She had asked the boy if he had seen Neville's toad, and he had sorry, but no. It was more than she could take, and had to leave. She looked back in the cabin and saw the boy lower his head. She felt sorry for him, and went to go back in the cabin, when she had that feeling again, to ignore him. She did, and went in search of Neville once again. Still wondering why she had those feelings about that lonely boy, she opened the door to Neville's cabin and entered. Neville was sitting there with a worried look on his face. "Don't worry Neville, we'll find him."

She still thought about that black haired boy. She wanted to cry for him. He looked so lost and alone. She also thought he was cute. She never thought of her self ever having a boyfriend, but she would like to get to know this boy when they get sorted. Hopefully he will be in the same house as her.

Harry kept thinking back to the bushy haired girl. She was the closest he has seen to anyone wanting to talk to him. It looked liked she was battling herself to stay or leave. She lost the battle, and left. She was the best chance Harry had ever had to talk to someone.

Harry had read all his books for the upcoming year, twice. He was looking forward to these classes just to get his mind off this sense of loneliness.

Finally after five hours, the trip came to an end, and Harry left, after finding out he had to leave his trunk on the train, for someone else to get it. He heard the call for first years, and saw Hagrid. He said "Hi" to him, but didn't get a response. He got into an empty boat, and was soon joined by Hermione, Neville, and the red haired boy. Nothing was said during the boat ride. Nor during their wait outside the door to the hall, or during the sorting. Neville and Hermione were sorted into Gryffindor, The blond, whose name was Malfoy, Slytherin. Then his name was called, and the students looked around for Harry Potter, and when he went to the Hat, he heard comments like who is that, or that can't be the real Harry Potter. He didn't know what they were talking about, so what they said must be true.

Harry took a seat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. He felt something in his mind, 'Harry Potter, good to have you...WHAT IS THIS? THIS BOY CANNOT BE SORTED. ALBUS, WE NEED TO SPEAK.'

Harry then felt nothing. the hat left his mind. He watched as a grey bearded man made his way towards him, a grim look on his face. He pulled the hat off Harry's head, and put it on his head. It looked to Harry like he was having a mental conversation with the hat. The grim look was replaced with a look of anger. Harry thought it was towards him, and he got off the stool and ran for the door leaving the hall behind. He ran outside the castle into the darkness.

Harry collapsed against the wall of the castle and cried. What had he done to have this anger raised against him. He rocked back and forth not believing he was welcomed here. He was ready to get up and head back to the station and find a way home, where he was just ignored, and not hated. He them felt another presence and looked up into the face of the grey bearded man. "What have I done that you are so angry with me? I was hoping it would be different here. It is, but only worse."

The old man sat beside Harry, with a look of concern on his face. Harry could see he was fighting something, like Hermione. "Harry, the anger was not towards you. It was the situation that you are in. Harry you have Dark Magic that is creating this aura keeping people from becoming close to you. The thing is, there is no way to get rid of it. As long as it is in place, you cannot be sorted as we don't know your traits whether they are Brave, Calculating, Knowledgeable, or trustworthy. Without this knowledge, the hat cannot place you. This does not mean you can't attend Hogwarts, but we are at a loss for what we can do. You have to be placed, but I don't believe any house will accept you willingly, and I can't place you in a house where you stand a chance of being hurt. So now do you see where my anger lies?"

"Yes sir, but if it so bad, how are you able to talk to me. Why haven't you left like everyone else. To let you know, Hermione Granger almost fought off this feeling as well."

Albus raised his eyebrows at this, "Did she really? I must have a talk with Miss Granger then. In the mean time Harry, although not sorted there, you will attend classes with Gryffindor, and sit with Miss Granger. Alright Harry?"

Harry went to reach out and hug the old man, but stopped when he saw the shudder going through him. Harry backed off. He was surprised when he was pulled into a hug anyway. His tears were now flowing freely. This was the first feeling of caring he ever received. Why couldn't it be like this all the time.

Albus fought the feeling of revulsion. He knew it was not Harry's fault. If only there was a way to reverse this with out hurting the boy, but he knew of none. He knew for a fact that Harry Potter was a Horcrux for Tom Riddle, and the only way to destroy the piece of soul, was to destroy the Horcrux. He knew of only two ways to destroy them. Basilisk venom, and Fiend fire. Neither played out too well for young Harry. This was where Albus Dumbledore knew that young Harry had to die. When was the big question. In the mean time Harry needed to eat, and then a place to reside. He called Toby, his personal house elf, and asked him to prepare a place for young Harry to reside. Toby grinned and nodded. Albus didn't particularly like this grin, but knew that Toby would not treat Harry badly. What Albus didn't know was that Harry was going to be treated better than he ever was before. Harry's new residence would be the come 'n' go room.

Harry ate with the Gryffindor's, since he would be attending class with them. Hermione once again tried to talk with him again. She did manage a few words. She was actually crying when another first year told her that the Headmaster wished to see her before she retired for the evening.

Harry left the hall, and was met by Toby and led to his new quarters. Taken to the seventh floor, he was told by the elf to wish for his place to reside, with all the accommodations. Harry was amazed when he entered the room. It was huge, with a sofa sitting in front of a fire place that had a fire heating the room. Harry went to the bed and found it softer than anything he ever felt before. He also found a Lav with a shower/bath combo. His trunk was also brought up to the room for him to have access to it. He looked to Toby and saw him standing there with a grin on his face. Harry went to him, "Thank you sir, but are you sure I deserve this?"

Toby's smile dropped from his face. Had he done something wrong? "Please sir, if there is something you don't like, Toby can fix it. Please don't be upset sir."

"Upset? You think I am upset? Sir, never have I been in any such luxury in all my life. I just didn't think I was worthy of such splendor."

Toby drew a sigh of relief, "Oh no sir, you are deserving. Believe when I say you are more deserving than most. Please enjoy your stay. And if you wish anything to eat or drink, there is a cooling cabinet right here for your use."

Thank you sir."

"Sir the name is Toby if you be needing anything, just state my name out loud, and I will be here." And he popped out of the room.

Hermione made her way towards the Professor's table to see Professor Dumbledore worrying, as she did not know what she had done. "AH Miss Granger, how good of you to stop by. To what do I owe this Honor?"

Hermione screwed up her eyes, "Sir, I believe you called for me."

Albus chuckled, "Oh yes, so I did. Would you accompany me to my office please." And they made their way to the Gargoyles guarding the entrance They leaped out of the way to allow him and Hermione to enter the stairs. Albus had her take a seat when they arrived in the office. He asked her if she would like a lemon drop, which she passed on.

Albus started in with, "Miss Granger, please relax. you are in no trouble. In fact you may be of great service to me, and a fellow student."

"How is that sir. I hardly know any other student, unless you mean Neville Longbottom?"

"No Miss Granger it is not Mr. Longbottom. It seems you have made an impression on one Harry Potter. He told me something that surprises me to no end."

"Sir, if this is because of the way I treated Harry, I am sorry. I don't know what came over me. For some reason something kept telling me to ignore him. I tried fighting it, but it was too strong. I had to leave."

"This is what I wish to talk to you about Miss Granger. You see Harry has a very powerful curse on him that tells people to keep away from him and ignore him. He has nothing to do with it. I'm afraid I can't go into detail about it, but you must know that you and I are the only two people to fight this spell. What I need is let me see into your mind to see if I can strengthen your will to win this fight and help our young friend."

"Will this hurt sir. I'm afraid I have a very low thresh hold of pain."

Albus smiled at this, "No Miss Granger it will not hurt at all. I dare say you may not feel anything at all."

"Alright sir. I do not like the way I treated Harry, and wish to help if I can."

"Very good Miss Granger, hopefully this will only take a minute." And Albus sent his probe into Hermione's mind and found her source of resolve. He saw where the spell had made here ignore Harry, and the feeling of fighting it. He used his magic on this source, and built up it's resolve to make friends with Harry. Hermione felt the urge to ignore Harry slip away, and the wish to become his friend grow strong. A smile was now gracing her lips, and Albus knew he was successful. "How do you feel now Miss Granger?"

"Thank you sir, I feel much better. One question though, Why was I the only one able to fight Harry's spell? Surely there are more powerful people that would be able to do this?"

"May I call you Hermione?" She nodded yes, "Excellent. Hermione you had to really want to talk to Harry in order to fight the spell. If you don't know a spell is being used, then there is no fight. You also have to have a strong mind in order to fight it. When in your mind, I noticed you have a very strong mind. Maybe as Strong as mine, and with training, become a very strong Occlumens and Legilimens. These are powers of the mind, Hermione, and if used correctly can do a world of good. They can also be used for some very evil purposes."

"Then perhaps I should pass on learning these abilities. There is no way I wish to be evil. I would like to be able to help, but, not at the expense of hurting others."

"Hermione these powers are not evil, the person controlling them is the reason they are considered good or evil."

"Then perhaps I will learn them if you think I should sir."

"Very good Hermione, perhaps I will teach both you and Harry in this endeavor. Now, I think you should be heading to bed. Oh the third floor is where your dorm is, behind the portrait of the Fat Lady, Just ask the portraits and they will point you in the right direction. The password to get in, is Caput Draconis. Have a good evening Hermione."

"Thank you sir, I'll try."

Hermione made her way back to the Dorm, finding it with little difficulty. She went straight to bed, to plan on how to become friends with Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignored Keeperoliver Chapter 2

Hermione woke the next morning, ready to start her first day learning to be a proper witch. She also was looking forward to making friends with Harry Potter. She hated how she treated him the day before on the train. She also hated how every one else treated him. What did amaze her was the fact that the twin Weasleys did try to talk to Harry. She could see the struggle on their faces as they started a conversation with him. It was short, but, she could see the look of happiness on Harry's face when they departed. She would have to talk to them later, if they would let her.

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table, and asked Harry if she could sit next to him. Harry looked up, not believing anyone actually wanted to sit near him. He nodded his head, and she took a seat.

"So, Harry, looking forward to your first day of classes? I wonder what we will have to begin the day?"

Harry looked at Hermione and just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't even know what classes we have. I mean sure, I have all these books, but what is Transfiguration? Or Charms? What is the History of Magic? I think I know what Potions is. It is the only one that has nothing to do with magic being performed."

Hermione thought for a minute, "So you have no idea about Magic. How to create it, or use it? Do you live with Muggles too?"

"Ya, if you want to call it that. Most of the time, they don't even know I am there. Don't take me wrong, they are not mean to me. It's just they seem like if I'm not around them, then I don't exist. When I am around them it's like they do their best to accept that I am still with them."

"It must be terrible for you then, not having anyone to talk too. I mean I would go mad if I had no one to talk to."

They finished eating, and got up and headed to the stack of schedules Professor left with the Prefects. They found theirs, and headed for their first class, which was Potions, with the Slytherins. It was the only class they shared with that house, the others were either with Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff.

They were about ready to leave, when Neville asked if he could join them, which they both agreed. He took the side next to Hermione, and away from Harry. He directed all his remarks to Hermione, ignoring Harry. Being used to it, Harry just walked with his two housemates, not saying a word.

Hermione was a little upset with this, and tried to get Harry to open up but Neville kept butting in, not realizing he was making Hermione upset.

They finally got to the classroom, and waited, as the doors were closed. Being the first ones there, they took to waiting for the door to be opened, Neville still being the talkative one.

The crowd around the door grew larger, until finally Professor Snape opened the door to allow the first years to enter. Once the crowd was settled, he shut the door and began, "There will be no silly wand waving here, so put all your wands up. I don't expect anything future Potions Masters out of you, but I will do my best to teach any who are willing to learn. Hopefully you are more susceptible to my teaching than the other dunderheads who pass through my door. In this class you will learn to Bottle fame, and harness your dreams. I will not accept failure. If I see you are not able to learn what I teach you, you will be asked to leave, and never to return. Now let me see who we have here with us today." and he went through the roll call. When he got to Harry's name, he looked up to see the spawn of his bitter rival. He was taken back when he saw the eyes of the only person he ever cared for. He did not see the face of his hated father. "Mr, Potter, how nice to have you finally join us. Hopefully you are as brilliant as your mother was, and not ignorant as your father was. Tell me Mr. Potter, Where would you look, if I asked you to find A Bezoar?"

Harry was not used to being called upon in class, and mumbled his answer.

"Speak up Mr. Potter, I couldn't hear your answer."

"In the belly of a goat sir." Harry responded.

"Well, maybe there is hope for the Potter name yet. Correct Mr. Potter, and 5 point to Gryffindor." He then continued on with the roll call.

Hermione patted Harry on the back, feeling just a touch of revulsion, but fought it off. "Very good Harry. That question is from our second year studies. Giving the correct answer just showed the Professor that you are prepared to face his class with the intent on learning."

Harry smiled at Hermione and returned, "I wish all my classes would go this easy. Not being able to use my wand while reading my other books, doesn't tell me if I learned the lesson or not."

"I'm sure you will be fine, Harry. Don't worry about it."

When the class finally got started, Harry was hoping to be partnered with Hermione, but, this was not the case. Neville was the lucky one to get Hermione, while Harry partnered with Seamus Finnegan. Harry was lucky when he caught Seamus ready to put an ingredient in out of sequence, which would have caused an explosion because the calming ingredient had not been added yet. Severus saw this and gave 15 points to Gryffindor for Harry's alertness, and took 5 point from Gryffindor for Seamus' not able to follow simple instructions. The end result for their potion was a perfect brew. Once again, Severus gave points to Harry and Seamus for a perfect Boil Cure Potion.

Upon leaving class, Seamus thanked Harry, through clenched teeth, for his help. He then ran to catch up with Dean and Ron.

Neville again filled the time with his constant chatter, thanking Hermione for her help. He Babbled on about he would surely have failed if he didn't have it.

Harry whispered to Hermione, "I think you have an admirer. Next thing you know, he will be asking you to marry him."

Hermione let out a laugh, causing Neville to look at her strangely "Sorry Neville, I just thought of something that was a funny. Nothing about you. Something Professor Snape said about not having any Potion Masters coming out of our class, and piling all those point on Harry."

Neville didn't see what was funny about that, but let it slide. He just continued to ramble on. She looked to Harry, and he just walked in silence but had a smile on his face, knowing he made Hermione laugh. For the first time in his life, Harry felt good about his self.

Harry and Hermione continued on through the day, excelling in all their classes, earning valuable house points for Gryffindor. Then they got to the final class of their first day, and Harry felt his first failure. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Quirrell was as inept of a teacher as one of his first year students. What made him feel better was the fact that no one got anything from the class. Harry and Hermione made a pact that they would study DADA on their own. When Neville heard this, he asked Hermione if he could join them. for once in her life, she said no, as her and Harry needed this time to study hard, and didn't know if Neville could maintain their passion for learning. She promised to help him with the rest, which made Neville feel better.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione sat in their common room asking each other question concerning DADA enjoying the experience. Neville sat listening to the two, and knew for a fact that he would not be able to follow what they were doing. Their questions were intense, and they answered each others questions like they were common knowledge. Neville wished he could share this with them, but he knew they were out of his league.

Ignored-}

The time flew by, and Harry and Hermione were far and away the two brightest students in their class. All of the Professors, including Severus had nothing but praise for the two. Albus listened to his colleagues, and felt proud of his two young students. Not since Lily and Severus had he heard such praise. Then he heard of the disappointments in his first year students. Seamus Finnegan, Ron Weasley, Gregory Goyle and his friend Crabbe.

After their Charms class, Harry and Hermione were walking to their dorm, when they heard Weasley talking to his friends, "I mean Bloody hell, it's no wonder she hasn't got any friends, It's wingardium leviosar, not Leviosaar. A right know it all she is. Gives me a headaches listening to her screeching voice."

Hermione took off running upon hearing this. Harry saw tears streaming down her face. He turned on Ron, "Weasley, you just hurt the feelings of my best friend. If I ever hear you bad mouth her again you will find out just how smart I am. I want you to know, that I do have other friends, and you may not like them when they are angry. And you probably know them better than anybody. Your brothers Fred and George. They also like Hermione. Keep that in mind, the next time you say anything about her." And Harry took off in search of his friend.

Ron just stood there, "Who the bloody hell was that?" he asked his mates?

Seamus spoke up, "That was the smartest first year in the school, next to Granger. Harry Potter."

"Ya well, a right pair they are. Hey, isn't he the one who made the house team? First years never make the house team. I wonder who's knob he polished?"

Seamus didn't like this remark, "Look Ron, I like you and all, but, there's no need to be putting people down, who don't deserve it. And Harry definitely doesn't deserve it. He helped anyone who asks, He is always kind, He never thinks ill of anyone. This was the first time I heard him threaten anyone. Just leave him alone, alright?"

Ron just snickered, "Ya right. I'll just do that."

Harry made it to the Great Hall, but, was disappointed when he saw that Hermione wasn't there. He heard Lavender speaking to Parvatti, "Just saw Granger in the lav by the dungeons. She was crying her eyes out. I wonder what got her knickers in a knot?"

Harry sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do for his friend with her hiding away in a girls lav. He just hoped she was alright.

He had just settled in for dinner, when Professor Quirrell came running into the hall. He stopped in front of the Professor's table and said, "Troll in the dungeon, just thought you would like to know." and he passed out.

When the students started to panic, a thunderous voice called for silence. Professor Dumbledore asked the prefects to take the students to their dorms, except for Slytherin. He had them remain in the hall, until everything was settled.

Harry started out the hall, when he remembered Hermione was last seen in the dungeon Lav. He found a way to leave his housemates, and go in search for Hermione. He heard footsteps heading his way, and ducked out of sight. He saw Professor Snape heading for the stairs leading up, and for a second he thought it was strange, then remembered where he was going, and who he was looking for.

As he approached the Lav in question, he caught a whiff of the most vile odor he ever thought existed. It was like a combination of a sewer, and someone who hadn't ever taken a shower. The source soon made it's presence known. The Troll walked through the halls looking like he was lost. He was just about to pass the Lav, when he heard a noise coming from it. Harry heard it too. Hermione blowing her nose. He snickered a little, wondering how such a petite girl could make such a loud noise. He soon lost the snicker when the Troll made his way into the Lav. Harry heard a scream, and he went running for the room that Hermione and the Troll currently shared. He entered the room, to see the Troll swinging his club at a ducking Hermione. Demolishing the stalls lined on the wall. Hermione ran to the sinks to hide under them, but, the Troll saw this and went after her once again. Harry took this opportunity to grab the club, and used it to get onto the back of the Troll and get his attention away from Hermione. He took his wand,. and shoved it in the Trolls ear shouting "Wingardium Leviosar!" The Troll found himself rising to the ceiling. Harry managed to climb off his back and jump down to the floor. He landed on some rubble from the stalls, and twisted his ankle. Unable to stay up, Harry collapsed to the ground. Hermione ran to Harry, and pulled him out of the Lav, and closed and locked the door.

They were able to catch their breath, when three Professor's came running to see if they were alright. Minerva asked what they were doing down here, and Hermione started to say something, when Harry said, "Professor, I learned from Lavender, that Hermione was down here crying for some reason. I tried to get a Professor's attention,. but you were all moving to fast for me. I just couldn't let Hermione face the Troll alone, if he happened to find her. He did, and he was swinging his club at her."

Minerva looked to the two, "Well where is the Troll now?"

Hermione giggled at this, "The last we saw of him, he was making his acquaintance with the ceiling."

Minerva didn't see the humor in the situation. She opened the door to the lav, and turned sick, at what she saw. She closed the door. "What spell did you use Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at her funny, "Wingardium Leviosar, Professor."

"Let me see your wand Mr. Potter." He handed it to her, and she did the Prioi Incantatum on it, and found it just like her said. he handed his wand back and told the two to go to the Hospital wing to get checked for injuries. She saw Harry limping, and would inquire later how he got hurt. She turned to Filius, and had him look into the Lav. Filius opened the door, and got sick. The remains of the Troll were splattered all over the lav. Someone else had got to him, but who?

Minerva had to check Hermione's wand, before she used it again to make sure. She asked Filius to get help, and clean up the mess in the Lav, and made her way to the hospital wing.

Upon entering, she found Harry stretched out on a bed, with his left leg bandaged. "How did you get hurt Mr. Potter?" She asked Harry.

"When I slid off the Troll's back, I landed on some piece of the wrecked stalls, and twisted my ankle Professor. Why?"

"I was just wondering . Miss Granger, might I see your wand please?"

Hermione pulled her wand out of her book bag, and did the Priori charm on it to find the same spell as Harry's, Wingardium Leviosar. She handed the wand back to Hermione, and went on to explain what she saw in the Lav. Harry and Hermione paled at this, not knowing how it happened.

Harry had to remain in the wing over night, and in the morning, she was greeted by Hermione and Neville and joined them on their walk to breakfast. Again Neville kept the conversation going with Hermione, still ignoring Harry.

The more time that passed, the stronger the will to fight off Harry's spell made Hermione and Harry's friendship grow. The twins also became closer to the two. They had made Ron pay for his comments by pranking him to walk around for a week with a sign on his back telling everyone he was an idiot, and needed his butt kicked. He couldn't sit right for two weeks after the prank.

One night, Hermione got the twins alone, when Harry went to bed early. and told them to try and become friends with Harry. They told her they were trying, it was just this feeling they should ignore him was quite strong.. She couldn't tell them what this was, all she could say was to try harder. They did, and now, they were able to sit and have a conversation with him.

They shared adventures with Harry and Hermione, to include a visit to Fluffy, and finding the Mirror of Erised. This was the first time that the twins knew they were going to start a joke shop, and that it would become the best in the land. Hermione saw herself as the Minister of Magic. Harry saw himself dying in a dungeon, with a fang of some sort sticking out of his arm. He could almost feel the pain as he sat there looking at himself fading away. His three friends pulled him onto a hug, trying to comfort him. Hermione couldn't believe the things Harry was going through, only to die in some unknown chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

Ignored Keeperoliver Chapter 3

It was Harry's first Quidditch match of the season, and he was so nervous, he could not eat. Hermione tried to get him to eat, but he refused. The bats were taking up too much room in his stomach. He finally made his way to the pitch, to get dressed. He had to use a school broom, but since he was so light, it made the broom seem faster. If he was going to continue to play, he would have to get him a new broom. After getting dressed, and making his way to the pitch, he was stopped by Professor Dumbledore. "Harry, I don't thin k the school brooms would be able to handle the stress of a full game. Perhaps you should use this instead." And he handed Harry a New Nimbus 2000. Harry thanked the Professor, but knew better than to try and hug him.

The game started, and Harry was off like a rocket, leaving the Slytherin Seeker behind. He zoomed around the stadium, getting the feel of the new broom. He thought he felt good on a school broom, but this was too unbelievable.

It was an 90 minutes into the game, and Harry was chasing the snitch across the field, when he felt a jolt on the broom. But it lasted only a second, and he continued on to catch the Snitch and win the game for Gryffindor. In the stands, Professor Snape had the front of Professor Quirrell's robes in his fist, "You will not place the life of one of our students in jeopardy again. What were you trying to do, kill him?" Quirrell passed out in Snape's hands, forcing him to hold Quirrell up. He set him back down in his chair, and left him there.

Ignored-}

The Christmas Holiday was fast approaching, and for the first time all year, Harry was not looking forward to the next morning. It would be the morning he would be saying goodbye to Hermione for the next two weeks she would be home with her parents.

Hermione wanted to ask Harry to come home with her, but knew with the spell on him, her parents would not be able to show Harry any Christmas spirit. He did not need to be subjected to that. She had continued to check the library for who Nicholas Flammel was, and for a counter spell for the one that was put on Harry. She found no answers to either of the problems. She did get Fred and George to buy her some treats from Honeydukes to give to Harry for Christmas. He would at least have something under the tree to open.

Harry wanted to hug Hermione before she left, but knew how it affected her. He was surprised when she pulled him in for a quick hug. She shivered from the touch, but this time it felt different. It was not of loathing, but of caring. She cared for Harry. She felt a friendship with him that she never felt before. She was never popular with her classmates before she came to Hogwarts, and now she was friends with Neville, Fred, George, and of course Harry.

Fred, George, Percy, and Ron would be staying in school, because their family was going to Romania for the holidays to visit with their brother Charlie, and they didn't wish to go. They looked forward to the somewhat empty castle for the next two weeks. Percy to study for his N.E.W.T.S, Ron to just sleep in and eat, with the occasional wizard's chess game. The twins to plan their next set of pranks.

They were there when Hermione was getting ready to leave, and they gave her a hug goodbye. George held his hug a little longer than the others. He felt something in the hug, he rather enjoyed. Hermione also felt this, and was perplexed. She had feelings for both Harry and George, but they were different, and couldn't understand what the difference was.

After Hermione left, Fred and George asked Harry if he wished to join them in their planning. Delighted, Harry was only too happy to accept. Harry soon learned that the holidays were not going to be lonely, and that the twins were completely, and utterly insane. Genius's, but both were crazy. Their treatment of Ron was not that of brothers, but of an easy mark. Even Harry got a chance to prank Ron, which he took. He was still a little upset with his fellow first year over his treatment of Hermione.

He told the twins what he wished to do to Ron, and they loved the idea of it. The research for the prank was easier than any of them expected. The potion was a simple one, and only took a half hour to complete. No brewing was necessary.

Ron entered the hall for breakfast just before it was over. He piled food on his plate that would have been enough for any four adults. He then poured out three glasses of Pumpkin Juice to wash it all down. He wanted to make sure he had enough, before the food vanished. He was like a machine in the way he worked, shoveling the food in his mouth, and washing it down with a swig of the juice. The people around him learned from experience not to try and get him to talk while he was eating, or they would be wearing his food all over them.

In the middle of a bite, Ron had to sneeze. He tried to swallow the food he had in his mouth before sneezing, but the urge to sneeze was too great. He let loose, sending food every where. He also had a snot bubble the size of galleon hanging off his nose. He wiped it off, but as soon as he did, he had to sneeze again, with the same results. He once again wiped the bubble off, only to have to sneeze once more. Not being the brightest candle on the candelabra, Ron continued this for 15 minutes. The bubbles started to get larger near the end, and the napkins were starting to take up quite a bit of the table. It was a disgusting pile that no one wanted to get near for fear of an avalanche.

The few students that spent their time at Hogwarts for the holidays were laughing at the carrot top, and he was to ignorant to see he was the cause of the merriment.

Christmas was an affair Harry would never forget. For the first time in his life, he received presents. He was surprised by the amount. He even got one from Fred and George's mum. They had sent her a letter asking her to include Harry in the gifts she sent to her sons. He had received a sweater that was black with a green HP on the front. He put it on right away, and started to eat the fudge that came with it. He also wrote a thank you letter to her for the gifts. From the twins, he got an odd assortment of pranking items. Harry already knew who he was going to use them on. Malfoy and Neville were to be the recipients. Hermione gave him an assortment of chocolates. He unwrapped a chocolate frog, and got another Albus Dumbledore. He looked at the back of the card, and was surprised when the answer to one of Hermione's research projects was there. Nicholas Flammel was an associate of Albus Dumbledore, and helped in the 10 uses of dragon blood, and was the creator of the Philosophers Stone. The final gift was given to him with no name of the giver. It was a beautiful cape that felt like fine silk. George looked at it and gasped, "Harry, do you know what that is? It's an invisibility Cape. You can do all sorts of mischief with that. You got to let me and Fred borrow it when it comes time to pull pranks."

Harry just laughed and told them, "No problem George, just don't lose it, as it belonged to my father, OK?"

"No worries there mate. We'll treat it like it is our own. Thanks Harry. Do you mind if I try it on and see if Fred and I can fit under it?"

Harry handed it over, and George threw it over him and Fred. Unfortunately their feet were still visible. Harry told them, and they knelt down enough to hide their feet. it only took them a few seconds to get their steps coordinated. They used a muffliato on their feet to silence them, and soon, they were moving around and Harry found it very hard to tell where they were. Fred and George were thrilled at the results, and were looking forward to their first use of the cape.

Harry had sent a thank you letter to Hermione, along with Dumbledore's card, and an explanation why he sent it.

The rest of the holidays flew by, and soon it was time for the students to return. Harry and the twins were there to meet Hermione when she finally made it to the castle. She got a hug from Fred, a long hug from George, and another long one from Harry, and a kiss on the cheek. She gave Harry one also, and thanked him for his gift, and for the information she so desperately sought. She used this to to find a book in the library titled (Famous Alchemists and their discoveries). She told the three friends of her holidays, and what she received for Christmas. About her train ride both going and coming. Of Neville's constant non stop talking. She was beginning to think Harry's assessment of this situation may be correct. Neville was falling for her, and she didn't know how to approach this, as she only saw him as a friend. George offered her a solution, "Find yourself someone who would agree to calling you his girlfriend." She asked Harry, but Harry didn't feel right about this, what with his curse and all. George piped in once more, "Hermione, for the sake of protecting you from the love interest of Neville, I would agree to call you my girlfriend. All in good faith mind you, as I don't want you to get the wrong idea. Not that I wouldn't want to be your boyfriend, but it is a little early in our relationship to be putting titles on one another."

"What relationship is that George, I thought we were just friends?" Hermione asked?

George went pale with that statement, "Well, if that's all you want then forget I asked. It was a silly thought anyway."

Hermione looked at George and smiled, "Why George Weasley, I think you like me. In fact I know you like me. Admit it, You like me don't you?"

Hermione heard George mumble something.

"Speak up George, I can't hear you."

"Yes, alright. I like you Hermione Granger. Is there a law against that? If you don't mind I think I'm going to bed as I suddenly lost my appetite."

Hermione stopped him before he moved. "George, I''m sorry if I embarrassed you. I was just teasing you. And to be honest, I sorta like you too, so yes, I agree to your idea to protect me from Neville's advances." And she kissed George on the cheek, causing him to blush. Fred and Harry just laughed at the two, and Fred started to send kissing sounds at them.

Ignored-}

Hermione and George's relationship took off after that. They would walk the halls holding hands, spend hours in the common room just talking. Unfortunately, this had left little time for them to share with Harry, and the ignored feelings started to come back to him. Using the information Hermione had provided him and what he got from Hagrid through Fred, as Hagrid still couldn't take being around Harry for too long, Harry knew what the school was protecting

Near the end of the school year, Harry heard that Professor Dumbledore had been called to the Ministry on Wizengamot business, leaving the school unprotected. He asked Professor McGonagall about the stone but she passed him off telling him it was perfectly safe. Harry knew better.

Using his cape, he sneaked up to the third floor forbidden corridor. He found Fluffy asleep, and the trap door open. He heard music playing, and knew it was playing to keep fluffy asleep. Harry jumped into the open trap door landing on a bed of vines. Harry recognized the vines as Devil's snare, a very dangerous strangling vine. He knew that heat and light affected the plant, and sent the proper charms to cause his release to the chamber down below. He then found the next challenge, Flying keys, and a door that would not open without the key. Harry went back to the keys, and found one of the keys that had a broken wing flopping around on the ground. He picked it up, and it was the correct key. He walked through the door into the next test. Wizard's chess. However, due to the curse he was under, he was able to get through with out having to play, as the pieces did not notice him on the board.

The next chamber was empty, but, the smell in the room told him what had been there as a challenge. A Troll. It must have been the one used earlier this year, during the Halloween feast.

He walked through the room and came to the next challenge. A room that once he entered it, a ring of flames erupted, blocking both doors, and a table in the middle of the room with different size bottles on it, and a note. It was a letter explaining what the bottles were, but, not saying which was which exactly. He had to figure out which one was which. It was not too difficult to figure out what two bottles he needed. One to continue on, and one for his departure. He put the one for his return in his robe pocket, and drank the one to proceed. He walked through the flames and entered the next chamber.

Harry saw a figure standing in front of the mirror that he and Hermione, with the twins saw earlier in the year. The Mirror of Erised. He also knew the person standing in front of it. "Hello Professor Quirrell, fancy meeting you here. Out for a little walk are we?"

"Potter, somehow I knew you would be the one challenging me. Although I thought you might be accompanied by you Mudblood friend. Interesting device this mirror, isn't it. It shows you what you want, but, does not show how to get it?"

"Yes, I found that out earlier this year. It shows you your hearts desire. All it showed me was my death. Not exactly what I desire if you ask me. But I do know one thing, I don't die here."

"Well, I wouldn't count on that being true. I can't allow you to leave here alive. Twice before I tried to get rid of you, and I would have had you in the match, if Snape hadn't stopped me. And the troll, what did you do to him? He actually refused to follow my command. I had to destroy him, to shut him up. Now, Maybe you should look into the mirror again, and tell me what you see. DO IT NOW POTTER!"

Harry stepped in front of the mirror, and it showed him standing there, like he was looking into a regular mirror. Then his image self winked at him, and pulled out a stone from his pocket, and showed it to him, then dropped it back into his pocket. Harry then felt something in his pocket that wasn't there before. The stone.

"What did you see Potter?"

"The same thing, me dieing with some sort of a fang sticking out of my arm."

"LIAR!"

'Take off your covering, I wish to speak to him.'

"You are not strong enough Master."

"I am strong enough for a mere child. Do as I say."

"Yes Master." and Quirrell took of the turban he was wearing to show a face that was on the back of his shaved head.

"So Harry Potter, are you enjoying the little gift I left you? Remarkable, if I do say so myself."

"I have my moments. So you must be Lord Voldemort then?"

"In the flesh, so to speak. I hate you for making me do these horrible things I have to do to stay alive. Where is the stone boy? Give it to me now."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

"Kill him. He has the stone in his pocket."

Quirrell turned on Harry and charged at him. He had Harry's neck in a vice like grip, and Harry grabbed his wrists. Quirrell let go as his flesh started to burn. "What is this magic! Master I burn at his touch."

"Ignore it, and kill him."

Once more he charged at Harry, only this time Harry put his hands to his face, and Quirrell's flesh began to bubble. His screams would probably heard through out the castle. He died from the damage inflicted by Harry's touch. Voldemort left the Professor's body. He avoided Harry making sure he didn't take the curse off him and left without the stone.

Harry made his way back through the challenges, took one of the brooms there with the keys, and flew through the hole he burned in the Devil's Snare. Fluffy was still sleeping, so Harry walked out the door and back to reality. He felt his pocket, and the Stone was still there. He finally made it back to the hallway, only to be met by Professor Dumbledore,

"Harry, are you alright. Where have you been? Miss Granger was crying to Professor McGonagall that you have been missing for the past three hours?"

"Sir, we need to talk in private. What I have to tell you should not be heard by others. However, I would like to have Hermione and the twins there, please?"

Albus found a Gryffindor third year student, and had him to fetch Miss Granger, and the Weasley twins. He noticed the cape sticking out of Harry's robes. "I see you have been enjoying the gift I sent you Harry?"

Harry looked down and saw the cape, and stuffed it back in his robes. "You sent me this sir? How did you get it from my father, if I might ask?"

"He left it to me to give to you when you started school Harry. Guard it well Harry, as it is a family heirloom, passed down from generation to generation."

"I will sir, and thank you."

"No thank you Harry. It was a brave thing you did tonight."

"How did you know what I did, sir? I haven't told you what went on?"

"I will explain later, as we are about to be joined by your friends."

Harry turned, and was tackled by a crying Hermione.

"OH Harry are you alright! I didn't know what happened to you, and got scared. Professor McGonagall told me about your talk earlier. What have you done?"

The twins pulled Harry into a hug as well. Fred spoke up, "You didn't go on an adventure without us did you Harry?"

"We thought we were your friends?" George continued.

"Friends don't go on adventures without their friends."

"We could have helped you, you know."

"I know guys, but there was no time to get you, and you all have been kind of caught up with your personal matters of late."

George and Hermione blushed at this saying they were sorry for not talking to him or including him in their lives.

Harry understood what was happening to the couple, and just smiled.

They all followed Albus to his office, where Harry explained what occurred in the room with the mirror, and Quirrell. He told them of Voldemort, and his admission of guilt for the curse.

Albus was amazed by the story, and was more proud of the young Gryffindor for his heroics. He excused them to return to their dorm, where Harry was allowed to enter, since he was escorted by the three. Hermione hugged him again, but chastised him for going off alone . Harry thanked her for her concern, and wished them all goodnight, and made his way back to his room to sleep.

Hermione sat on the couch next to George and Fred. "Guys, we can't allow Harry to feel left out. George, I don't know how I feel about you right now, but I do feel something. But to let you know, I feel something for Harry also. I hope this doesn't change things, as I really do enjoy being with you. It's hard to explain, but I can't let Harry fall back into feeling ignored again."

"Hermione, both Fred and I know now what you mean. Like you, we are beginning to lose the feeling to stay away from Harry. The curse didn't help matters since I paid more attention to you, and less to Harry. We'll continue to fight it, but when I'm with you, Harry is not the only one I ignore, ask Fred? He thought he lost me to a Ickie First Year."

Hermione looked over at Fred, "OH, I'm just an ickie first year am I?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders, "Well Yeah, you are. A cute one. I have to admit though, you got my brother hooked, and I don't think he wants to let go either."

"And I don't want to lose him either. Now, if you two will excuse me, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." And she kissed George on the cheek and hugged Fred.

"You better not let her go brother, she's a keeper." Fred told George.

"It's definitely not my intention brother. Most definitely not."


	4. Chapter 4

Ignored Keeperoliver Chapter 4

There were two days left to the school year, and Harry wasn't looking forward to his return to his Aunt and Uncle. They were not his family, as they showed no love to him. True, it may not be their fault, but that did not take away from the fact that he felt for the first time some one cared for him. Hermione, Fred, George, and Professor Dumbledore had shown Harry they truly cared for him by fighting off the effects of the spell Tom had put on him.

Hermione joined Harry in the hallway outside the Gryffindor common room to walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. They had just started to walk away, when they were joined by Fred and George. George took Hermione's hand right away, and she gave him a light squeeze to his hand to let him know she liked the attention. George beamed a smile at her that made her knees weak.

Hermione knew now what the differences were between her feelings for George and Harry. Harry was her best friend, and her first friend. George was her first real attempt at caring for someone as more than just friends. She wouldn't call it love just yet, but she hoped it would blossom into that in the future.

She felt close to the three people she walked with through the halls with. Fred had become a very good friend, and a supporter of her and George's budding relationship. However, she was feeling a little down at the moment, as she knew that soon Harry would be going back to the family that showed no compassion towards Harry. She was afraid that all the work that her and the twins put into this year would be lost once he returned. Two months would destroy ten months of work.

The arrived at the hall, and took a seat at the Gryffindor table, with Hermione sitting between Harry and George. Fred sat to the right of George. They were soon eating, with no words passing between the four. There were classes this day, but only two. Potions and Transfiguration. One in the morning, and one in the afternoon. The first one, Potions, was at ten AM, so they had two hours to pass until then.

Harry was interrupted by a fellow first year with a message. He tried to say thanks, but the boy left as soon as he could to get away from the feeling put out by Harry's spell. Harry shook his head, and opened the letter. It was from the Headmaster.

HARRY

If you don't mind, would you and your friends join me in my office when done with breakfast. I have some bad news to pass on to you, and think your friends would be of great comfort to you.

Professor Dumbledore

I like Bertie Botts every flavored beans.

Harry passed the letter to Fred to read. Then he passed it to Hermione for her and George to read. They all agreed to accompany him when he was ready.

Twenty minutes later found them being asked to enter his office. They greeted the Headmaster and took a seat across from him.

"Harry, I have some very bad news for you. I was sent a letter from your Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia. They have requested that you should not be retuning to their home. I fear that by sending this letter, the wards that were placed around their home have collapsed and can not be repaired."

Harry looked to the Headmaster with concern. "So where am I to go, sir. I have no other place to stay?"

"That is where the problem lies, Harry. Where you will stay. I have a suggestion, but, it may not be to your liking. I suggest you remain here for the summer. It will be quite lonely for you. However if you choose to stay, I may have a solution to your loneliness."

"Sir, at least this way I have a place to sleep. And what is your suggestion sir, If I might ask?"

"That during the day, Hermione, Fred, and George join you here at school, where you will be learning something new. Something that Professor McGonagall will be teaching you. If their parents accept this offer, it will be for Monday through Friday, 8AM to 4PM. The twins can use the floo, and Hermione will be given a portkey that will allow her to travel back and forth. She will be arriving and leaving at the main gate to the school. Is this alright for you three?"

All three wore smiles that showed their consent, and Harry also was wearing a smile. What looked to be a most miserable summer, soon turned into a very good one.

The twins had a question for the Headmaster, "Sir, what if someone else wished to join us on this trip, say like Ron, or Percy." Fred knew this would get Harry going. He liked to get Harry started with his moans. Just like clockwork, He could hear Harry mumbling under his breath.

Hermione did not know what was going on. She looked to Harry as he was sputtering out his complaints. "Harry, what is the matter? Don't you want us here?"

"You, Fred and George yes. Ron and Percy, NO! I still don't like what Ron said to you back on Halloween. It was completely uncalled for. And as for Percy, why? He has never shown any thing remotely close to caring for me while he was here.?"

Fred and George just laughed, "Harry, we didsn't say we were going to bring them, we just used them as a for instance."

"OH, so who do you have in mind then? I don't think anyone else in your family knows me. I know your mother sent me that sweater and those treats for Christmas, but I hardly think she will come and visit. The only other one I saw was your sister, and she hardly paid any attention to me."

"This may be true little brother, but, at the time she didn't know who you were. She knows now, and would like to meet you. She knows of the spell that you still carry. She was wondering why she felt the way she did, when you met us at the station. She said it was like you were some one she wanted to get to know, but her mind kept pushing her away from you."

Albus cut in at this point. "Fred, do you think she will be able to handle the feelings given off by the spell Harry carries. I also don't know if she could handle what Professor McGonagall will be training you in. It is something she only lightly covers in her seventh year classes."

"Sir, I know Ginny has a strong mind. She has to, to put up with six brothers. Plus, He may wish to have another person around to help him through Hermione and George's budding romance."

Albus raised his eyebrows at this, and George wanted to kill his brother. Hermione wanted to bury her head in the sand. Harry just laughed at his friends.

"If you think she could handle the feelings fed to her by the spell, then I will talk to Professor McGonagall. You should probably ask Miss Lovegood as well. I think she will be a calming presence for Miss Weasley. Is there anyone else you can think of that could come?"

Hermione was afraid to say it, "What about Neville Longbottom? He has started to show signs of accepting Harry recently."

Albus thought about it for a minute, then sent Fawkes with a message to ask Mr. Longbottom to join the rest. 10 minutes they were joined by Neville, and he agreed to join them. Albus had one more person in mind, but would talk to her later.

Then Albus talked to them about what should happen for Harry when the last day arrived. He would take the train to London, where Albus would meet him and then bring him back to the castle. This was to keep their secret from the rest of the school.

Ignored-}

The five students sat in the compartment talking about the summer, and what they may be taught. They all had different hopes about what it may be. Hermione felt it would be advanced Transfiguration spells. Neville thought it would be using plants with Transfiguration to bring about new magical plants. Fred and George thought it would be theory and wand movement. Harry thought it may be something Minerva has done that few others have. Something that would take a long time to achieve.

Albus arrived at the station early, in order to talk to the parents of the student Minerva would be training. Augusta Longbottom liked the idea. Arthur and Molly agreed but with hesitations. Dan and Jean Granger had concerns, but ultimately agreed. He had stopped by Xenophilius Lovegood's earlier and he agreed to let Luna go. He had also talked with the last member of the group, and her parents, and they also agreed. So the group was set for the training.

Harry, Hermione, George, Fred, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Daphne Greengrass would all be training with Minerva for the summer. Daphne had been asked because she was a great niece of the Dumbledore family. Abe and he had grown fond of her, and Albus thought she would get along good with this group of students.

They were still talking as a group, when the train pulled into the station. The kids got off the train, and ran to their parents or guardians. They were told of the acceptance, and all were happy about the training they were to receive. They were shocked when Daphne got off the train and ran to Albus and gave him a hug. He told them of their relationship and that she would be joining them in their training.

Ginny and Luna were off to the side watching the group hug their families. Luna grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her over to Harry. Ginny felt the effect of the spell immediately, and Luna did also, but, Luna was able to push it out of her system. Ginny tried but found it hard. She did manage to say hi to him, and was able to look at him, but it was with a shy look that puzzled Ginny, because if Ginny was anything, it was definitely not shy. Another thing that puzzled her was the way she got along with Hermione and Daphne. It was like she knew them all her life. Luna felt the same way. She felt a friendship growing after just meeting them. She felt it with all the members of the group, although it was a little strained with Harry. She did not know why she had such a difficult time connecting with him. Luna knew about the spell on Harry, but she did not expect to be fighting this hard to stay near him. She saw Ginny and Daphne struggling with this also.

The families started to split up and go their separate ways, happy with the knowledge that come next Monday, they would all be meeting again in Hogwarts to be learning something new.

Harry and Albus returned to Hogwarts, and made it in time for dinner. Harry sat with the Professors, but could feel the hesitation coming from the adults. Albus and Severus were the only ones he felt good around. Minerva was getting better, as was Filius. Hagrid still couldn't take being near Harry. Sybil refused to be anyway near him. The rest of the Professors ignored him.

Except for meals, Harry stayed in the room set up for him by Toby. Toby visited him when he got the chance, and Harry liked his company. Elves it seems were not affected by this spell.

On Monday morning, Harry was in the Headmaster's office, waiting for his friends to join him and go meet Hermione at the main gates. First to arrive was Daphne. Harry stood back from her, not wanting to make her feel bad. Daphne saw this and felt sorry for Harry. She wanted to reach out to him and hug him, but the spell was too strong to fight. It was enough that she was still in the same room as Harry. Next was Neville to come through. He went and shook Harry's hand, and Daphne's hand. Finally, Fred, George, Ginny, and Luna came through. Fred and George pulled Harry into a hug, hoping the girls would do the same. Luna came over and loosely put her arms around Harry and dropped them quickly. Ginny just nodded her head at him.

They made their way down to the gates,. with Fred telling Harry about Ron's whining wanting to go with them. Not that he wanted to learn anything, it was because he would be there all alone with nothing to do, but chores.

They got to the gate, and a minute later, Hermione popped into sight and ran across and started to hug everyone, saving Harry and George for last. Fred saw this and started with his kissing noises again, causing the group to laugh.

They met up with Professor McGonagall outside her school room, and led them in and had them take a seat. She then took out eight books and gave one to each of them. The covers were blank of any writing. They could not open the books either, so they still did not know what they would be learning.

Minerva saw this, and a smile formed on her face which none of the students ever saw before. Seeing this, Fred made like he was passing out, and George reached out with his book and made like he was fanning Fred. Minerva let out with a laugh which further surprised her students.

"OK. I get the picture. Just don't tell anyone you saw me smile or laugh. It will ruin my image of being a Stern teacher. We can't have that now can we. Alright, first thing I want to ask is who hear can tell me the first piece of magic I show in my class?" All but one said it was turning a matchstick into a needle. Harry was the only one who said different. Harry said it was her changing from a cat to herself. Hermione slapped herself in the forehead. "Of course, how stupid of me."

Minerva let out another laugh. If this continued, the summer was going to be a blast. "Harry is quite right. Now, who can tell me what that magic is called?"

Almost everyone said Animagus, but Harry said Transfiguration. Hermione looked at Harry, and slapped her forehead again. "You keep this up Harry, and I'm going to give myself a headache."

The others looked at Hermione like she was crazy. Hermione looked back. "The Professor did not ask what the purpose was, just what type of magic it was. Animagus is not a type of magic. It is what magic can do."

Ginny and Luna did the same thing Hermione did. She was right, Fred, George and Neville were lost, and Daphne just shook her head.

Minerva watched all of their reactions, and laughed even harder. The students were beginning to love this side of Professor McGonagall.

"Harry, it makes my heart feel good that someone actually listens to what I have to say. Yes, it is all a part of Transfiguration. I wish I could give you house points. Now what I will be teaching every one here is how to become an Animagus. Just to warn you though, not everyone can become an Animagus. If this happens to be one of you, please do not feel like you failed. It is very hard to become an Animagus. It may also take longer for some. The first step in becoming an Animagus is concentration. You must learn how to clear your mind. It is a form of Occlumency, which is one of the mind magic. The other is Legilimency. That will not be taught here, as it is not looked upon as a favorable subject. In order to clear your mind one must let go all of their thoughts and allow themselves to enter into a trance like state. This is what I want you all to do. Keep in mind, although it sounds easy, it is very hard to become free of thought. It is common nature for humans to always be thinking."

She watched as the eight young students closed their eyes. It took several minutes, but she watched as Harry, Hermione, Luna and Ginny all went into a trance. An hour later, Fred, George and Daphne joined them. Finally after two hours, Neville finally joined them. Minerva continued to watch. She was amazed at how easily Harry was taking this. She could see Harry forming his mental barriers before she even explained to them to do so. She wondered how he was setting up his defenses.

At noon, she had them all come back to her, and break for lunch. She had Harry stay back for a second, while the rest made their way to the hall.

"Harry, I know this may sound weird to you, but, did you set up mental barriers while you were in your trance?"

"I think so, Professor. I thought while I was in this state, I was vulnerable, and looked to protect myself. Was I wrong in doing this?"

"Not at all, Harry. In fact, I was going to have everyone do that same thing when you all came back from lunch. I must let you know, that it is a very hard concept to accomplish. How to begin? How to strengthen them? How to test them? I find you to be the best student I have ever taught this to, Harry. If you continue at this rate, you may be the fastest ever to reach his form. Possibly even by the end of the first semester in school. Harry, you must realize that what you have accomplished already take normal people three weeks to six months. I am very proud of Harry. Now you better go to lunch, And don't speak of this to anyone Harry, as it may keep them from doing their best."

"Thank you Professor for your words of confidence and pride. I will not speak to any of them about what you said. But they will ask, what should I tell them?"

"Just tell them How proud I am of your answers. That should keep them happy."

Harry smiled and left. He met his friends in the hall, and as expected they asked what she wanted.

He explained to them how she felt proud of his answers. The common response was the ones she got from the rest. It was nothing wrong with their answers, as they were correct in a sense. But to know how magic works, one has to think basics, before complexity. Hermione thought on that for a second, and Harry was right. If you start to think of the outcome before knowing how to get there, the magic becomes harder to perform.

Harry had learned that to do magic, you had to begin with the basic type of magic and bring it to the point where you wish to take it. It sounds like a long drawn out process, but in reality, it all becomes a part of the thought process in performing a spell.

This was hard to explain to people, because like most, they want to do the spell without having to go through the whole process every time you want to do magic.

Just like in potions, magic begins at the base magic, such as Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Runes, and Arithmency.

It was as Minerva said, when the students went back to class, she taught them how to set barricades in their minds to prevent a person with Legilimens skills from entering their minds. It was also like she said, this was a slow process that they had to work on for a month.

During the month that they were together, they got to know each other, and they became friends. Ginny found it easier to around Harry now that she had her barricade in place. The assault of the spell was not near as effective as when she first met him.

Neville was the only one finding it difficult to get the blocks in place. He did not know what the problem was and he felt like he was slowing everyone else in the process. Harry suggested he spend a couple of weeks here in the castle, and got permission from Albus and Grans. During those two weeks, Harry taught him the technique he used to form the blocks. In Neville's case, he had him use Plant life for his defense. Neville never thought of that, as all he could think of was cement blocks. But the Plants were what he knew best, and in no time, Neville had his blocks in place. Neville for the first time felt a kinship with Harry, and asked for his forgiveness for the way he ignored him during their first year.

More than friendships were beginning to form with the group. Fred found himself falling for Daphne, and Daphne was beginning to feel the same towards him.

Neville was beginning to have feelings for Ginny, but she did not share these. Instead it was Luna who was having feelings for Neville. Harry was having feelings about Luna, and Ginny was having feelings about Harry. In the same sense though, Harry was having strange thoughts about Ginny. He felt something was going to happen, and Ginny was at the center of it all. He didn't understand this, but felt it had something to do with the image in the mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

Ignored Keeperoliver Chapter 5

The two weeks that Neville stayed with Harry were the most insightful of his life. He learned more in those two weeks then he did in the first year at the school. Of course Harry taking him to Ollivander's to get his own wand, rather than him using his father's helped out quite a bit.

His confidence level grew as well with this new knowledge. He was more precise with his spell casting. Potions became more obvious to him. Transfiguration became easier to learn. In short, the two weeks were time well spent. Even his Grans noticed the difference in his stature. Augusta Longbottom was afraid her grandson was going to be weak, ineffective wizard. Harry had proved her wrong. Neville was going to be a strong and loyal wizard.

On July 31st, Albus had a surprise party for both Harry and Neville with all of their friends there for the event. It was set up in the Great Hall by the Elves, and a special cake had been prepared for the young group. Games were played, Presents were opened. A dance was held for them all. Harry didn't participate on this, as he didn't want to embarrass himself, or his partner. He did dance one with Hermione, and tried to dance one with Ginny, but, She couldn't take the contact for that long. This made her fell bad for Harry, as she knew it wasn't his fault.

The party didn't last long after the dance, and the guests soon left, leaving Harry there all alone. He made his way back to the Room of Requirement to get ready for bed. However, when he got there, the room was not empty. There jumping on his bed was a house elf. When the elf saw Harry, he jumped down off the bed and made his way over to him. "Dobby be very pleased to meet the great Harry Potter. He is also sorry to be saying that Harry Potter must be leaving the school, as there is great danger here for him."

"You say your name is Dobby, and that there is danger ahead if I stay here. Does Dobby know what kind of danger?"

"He does sir, but Dobby can't be saying, as it goes against his master's wishes. Master would make Dobby punish himself if he knew what Dobby be doing. " Dobby then began to bang his head on the banister of Harry's bed. Harry stopped this by pulling Dobby away from the pole.

"Dobby, you have to know that if I were to leave the school, my life would be in greater danger. My life is not my own to live. I have been controlled for as long as I can remember by a spell that can not be removed, with out me dieing. Tell me how that could be any worse than what you are telling me?"

"Well sir, it would bring about what you fear much faster than you would wish. Dobby does not know this spell you say has been cast upon you, but, he does know what awaits you if you attend classes this year. Dobby would much rather see Harry Potter free to live his own life, as much as possible, than to be controlled by the sure fate that will happen if he remains in school."

"I'm sorry Dobby, but I would much rather take my chances here, with my friends than take any chances outside these walls, where people will ignore and even hate me.. Please don't take this wrong, as you have no idea what my life has been like. I don't ever want to go back to that."

"Then you leave Dobby no choice but to make sure you do not leave this room. It is for your own good that Dobby locks you up in here to never leave, and for no one else to enter. Good Bye Harry Potter sir."

And with that, the elf was gone. Harry tried the door to the room, and found it locked, like the elf had said. He stood back, and called Toby. Toby popped into the room, and Harry explained to him about Dobby and what he had done. Toby shook his head, "Please Master Harry, don't think unkindly of Dobby sir. He is the house elf of a very cruel family, and receives many beatings from them. The Malfoys are a very rich pure blood family, steeped in the Dark Arts., and they do not look kindly on those they feel are beneath them. Anything not human is beneath them. Any not pureblood, are beneath them. Halfblood and blood traitors are beneath them.. The head of the family, Lucius Malfoy is a follower of He Who Must Not Be Named. He escaped prison through lies and money. It is a little known fact that the Minister of Magic is controlled by Mr. Malfoy, through bribes and blackmail. He has a very firm grip on the Ministry, as he is also high member of the school board. He sees the people he needs in the Ministry, when they graduate, and the people who pose a threat to his control non-entry or entry into a menial position."

"It seems like Mr. Malfoy is a formidable man, with considerable power. Why does Dobby stay there, if he is treated so badly?" Asked Harry?

"Dobby has no choice, Unless he is feed by his master, he has to remain their property. Dobby can only be freed if he is given clothing, not part of his work uniform. Toby is glad he be working for the great Headmaster Dumbledore. He is treated very nice, and he is given jobs like caring for you sir."

"Thank you Toby. I feel lucky to have you as a friend, and hope you continue to be my friend."

"Toby will always be Master Harry's friend as long as he wishes. Now, You needs to be getting down to the Great Hall for Dinner sir. Toby has already unlocked the door for you and needs to be getting back to the kitchen to help." And with that, Toby was gone. Harry tried the door, and like Toby said, it was unlocked, and Harry made his way to the Great Hall for dinner.

Ignored-}

On August 11th, Ginny was sitting at the breakfast table enjoying her favorite breakfast, when a beautiful white owl began pecking at the kitchen window. Molly let the bird in, and it flew right to Ginny. A letter and a small package was tied to her leg, which Ginny removed, and then gave the Owl some bacon, eggs and water to wash it down, She then opened the letter to see it was from Harry.

Dear Ginny:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

I know it's not much, but I had to get you something in my limited price range.

I also have limited choices here in Hogwarts, and Hogsmeade. My trip to Diagon Alley will be this weekend. I hope to see you and the twins there as well.

Enjoy this special day. Wish I could be there, but, Professor Dumbledore is gone, and there is no one else here that wishes to be around me, not that I blame them.

Your friend

HJ Potter

Ginny put the letter down, and opened the gift. Tears began forming in her eyes. Harry had sent yer a beautiful silver necklace with a charmed Unicorn that ran around the length of the chain. It tickled the back of her neck when it ran back there. She had her mother help her put it on, and Molly laughed as she watched it move around the chain.

Then the tears of joy changed to tears of sadness. She hated the fact that she treated Harry the way she did this past summer. Even Luna treated him better than she did. What did she do to earn this gift from him? Even with the help of her Occlumency lessons, she still found it hard to be around Harry. She thought she was having feelings for Neville, and in truth she was, but, they were not the feelings she at first thought they were. She had feelings for him as a good friend. She had feelings for Harry as well, but because if this stupid spell, she could not get close enough to him to express these feelings with him. She really wished she had Hermione's strength and commitment. She loved the way Hermione and Harry were able to communicate, and wished she could as well.

"Mum, are we going to Diagon Alley this weekend, to pick up our supplies? Harry said he was going to be there, and I would like to say thank you to him for this beautiful necklace."

"Yes we are Ginny dear. There is supposed to be a book signing at Flourish and Botts that I would like to attend."

"Good, maybe I will get to see Harry then. I hope I am able to stay around him long enough to thank him. I wish there was a way to get rid of that spell he has on him. I think I really like him mum, but I can't be sure with this feeling I keep getting when I'm near him."

"Sweetheart, why don't you talk to Fred and George and see what they did to get around it. Maybe they can give you the chance to solve this problem."

"I already have, and the lessons I have been practicing seem to help a bit, but, maybe I'm just too weak to fight it off. Any way, I look forward to Saturday, just to say thank you to him. Thanks mum."

Molly watched the back of her daughter as she made her way up the stairs. She really didn't know what to tell her, as she hadn't been around Harry that much to notice the spell Ginny was taking about. None the less, she felt sorry for her.

Ignored-}

Albus and Harry arrived to the Leaky Cauldron on Saturday morning earlier than the rest, and Harry and he went to the bank for Harry to withdraw money for the next school year. When he got to his vault, Harry was surprised to see that the money he took last year had been replaced. He looked to the goblin who brought him down here, but, he gave him no answer. Harry shrugged his shoulders, and walked into the vault, and filled his pouch with gold, silver, and bronze coins. Mostly Gold though. The silver and bronze would mostly be for the treats he bought on the train.

Albus took Harry by Madam Malkin's for his wardrobe, then the pet shop for treats for Hedwig. when they left the pet shop, Harry saw Hermione walking down the alley with her parents. He ran to her, and tried to pull her into a hug, when her father hit him, knocking him down to the ground. Hermione turned on her father, and let loose. "Father, what is wrong with you. Harry is my friend. He was just trying to give me a hug?"

Daniel Granger was shocked at what he had done. He would never hurt a child normally. This child just seemed wrong for some reason, and thought he might be trying to hurt his daughter. He tried to say he was sorry, but he still felt something was off about this child. Something he did not like.

Jean Granger felt the same way as her husband. There was something about this boy that made her feel like she wanted to get away from him.

Hermione pulled Harry up, and stopped the bleeding from his scraped elbow, and for her father's action. She glared back at her dad, and saw the same look on her mother's face. She knew something like this would happen when they met Harry for the first time, but not the violence. Her father had never hit anyone before. This made Hermione feel even worse than when she first met Harry. This was the first time she saw anyone hit Harry, and it had to be her dad.

"Please forgive my dad Harry. He didn't really want to hurt you, you just frightened him is all. I won't let him near you from here on out, I promise. Dad, say you are sorry to Harry. NOW!"

Daniel never heard his daughter talk to him like that, and was not pleased with the way it sounded, looked at the boy, and forced the words out of his mouth. "I am sorry for what I did. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright sir. Although I have never been hit before, I know how you must feel. I have trouble with people when I first meet them." Harry answered back.

In order for the incident to pass, Harry and Albus went in a different direction, to avoid another incident. Unfortunately, Harry seemed to be drawing unwanted attention today, as he entered Flourish and Botts to a huge crowd that was gathered around the counter. A man in lavender colored robes was signing autographs. He was a dashing looking fellow, with blond hair, and a winning smile. He had twinkling blue eyes that seemed to reflect light like Professor Dumbledore.

The crowd around this person seemed to be all females and they were all seeking his attention. As Harry passed the crowd, he was shoved around by the throng of people. He was getting upset, when a blond headed boy caught his attention. Draco Malfoy walked up to Harry, "Can't get enough attention Potter. You have to go looking for something to take away the attention someone else is getting. Pretty pathetic, if you ask me."

"Draco, leave the poor boy alone. He can't help the way he is."

"And what way is that Lucius?" A voice came from the back of the crowd.

Lucius turned to see Arthur Weasley trying to get through the crowd, with his family. "AH Arthur, how good to see you. Out shopping for second hand materials I see. Yes, it must get quite expensive when buying for what seven children now?" He reached across to Ginny's cauldron, and drew out the books to look at them. "Of course all used. It must be terrible to have to feed all these mouths. I guess the Ministry pays what they feel is fair to the standards of the employee. Of course I would never pay for something that gives so little back."

Arthur answered without missing a beat, "Then either you work for free, or you pay to work there. Probably pay them for the amount of work you do."

Albus stepped between to two men facing off, and told Lucius to move along. Lucius put the books back in Ginny's cauldron and left the building, hauling Draco with him. Draco sneered back at Harry as he left.

Albus looked at Arthur, "I'm sorry for that Arthur. He doesn't seem to like anyone who isn't a Malfoy. In his eyes, there is no one else besides Malfoy's. Every one else is beneath him."

"Not to worry Albus, I've handled the likes of him before. I may not have a lot of money, but I have something he doesn't have, and that's love of a family." Arthur turned to the center of the attention and stepped back when he saw Harry. A feeling of wanting to get away from the boy overtook him.

Ginny walked past he dad to face Harry. "Harry, I want to thank you for this lovely necklace you gave me for my birthday." She wanted to hug Harry, but couldn't force herself to get closer. Tears once again formed in her eyes for feeling this way.

Harry saw this, and told her, "Ginny, don't cry. I know how hard it is for you to be near me. You are welcome for the necklace. Like I said, it isn't much, but thought you might like it."

"Oh I love it Harry." And for the first time, Ginny was able to fight off the feeling she had, and hugged Harry tightly to her. She wanted to let go, but, she forced herself to hold the hug. The longer she held it, the weaker the feeling was of wanting to get away. This was when she felt that a barrier had been broken between her and Harry. She felt Harry hugging her back, and knew that they had formed a friendship like Hermione and Harry had.

They separated to the clearing of throats by the twins and Harry saw the look of loathing coming from Ron. Ron didn't like Harry, and The feeling was mutual for Harry towards Ron.

Albus told Harry that they needed to get back, as he still had a hundred things to do, before the start of term.

Harry left the Weasley Family with mixed emotions. He loved the friendliness of the twins and Ginny, but the feeling he got from Ron almost equaled out the scale. He didn't know why Ron hated Harry so much but he could care less about it.

He saw Hermione one more time, and stopped her from running to him, and just waved at her. He did not wish to cause another scene with her father.

Hermione looked once more to her father. "I hope you have not done any damage to the work I have done to become friends with Harry, dad. It took me quite a while to be able to hug him, and not run away. I will explain myself later."

Ignored-}

Albus had dropped Harry off early once again, in order for him to get back to the castle to prepare for the return of the students for the start of term.

From the window of his cabin, he watched the families as they arrived saying goodbye to their children. This was the thing that hurt Harry the most about his affliction. He had no one to say goodbye to. He continued to watch, as Neville and his Gran arrived. Harry noticed the way Neville stood up to his Gran. She looked proud of her grandson, and pulled him into a hug before he left.

Neville boarded the train and found Harry soon enough, and joined him for the ride. Soon, Hermione and her mom and dad arrived, and said their goodbyes. Hermione boarded the train, and joined Harry and Neville. She hugged them bith, and felt the difference in Neville. She raised her eyes at him, and he smiled back.

Finally at 10:55, the Weasleys made it to the platform, and said their goodbyes to their mom. Harry watched as Percy lefty before the rest, and headed for the front of the train, to join his fellow Prefects. Next, Ron hugged his mother, and left for the train to find Dean and Seamus. Finally, the twins and Ginny said their goodbyes and boarded the train. Fred and George entered the cabin of Harry's, and Ginny continued on past with saying a word. Fred saw Harry looking at the retreating back of Ginny's, "Hey mate, don't worry about her. She has been acting strange ever since the trip top the Alley. She'll come around, don't worry. I think she is just excited to be going to school finally."

They were talking as the train took off, and soon, the door opened, and in walked Luna. She sat next to Neville, and her and Neville started up their own conversation..

Harry bought snacks for every one when the cart came around, and passed them around to everyone, then got up to go give some to Ginny. He excused himself, and walked through the train until he found her curled up in a ball, writing in a book. he knocked and she looked up and waved him in. He entered and gave her the treats. She took them and laid them next to her on the seat, and went back to her book, never saying a word to Harry. After about a half an hour, Harry just got up and left, Ginny never even looked up.

Harry thought it was going to be a good year, but the way it was starting, it didn't look to promising.


	6. Chapter 6

Ignored, Keeperoliver Chapter 6

Harry had been back to school for a month now, and Ginny seemed to be drawing farther and farther away from everyone. She would eat her meals in seclusion at the end of the table. She would separate herself from her classmates by sitting in a corner. She would hide herself after classes, where no one could find her.

Harry kept hearing voices in his head, that seemed to be coming from the walls. It kept saying, SEEK! KILL! DESTROY! Twice he heard this, but, he hadn't told anyone about it. He was already shunned by most every one, he didn't need to give those that did talk to him a reason to leave him.

Then in October, near Halloween, it started. Mr. Filch's cat was petrified, Roosters were being slaughtered in Hagrid's chicken coop. And a message was written on te wall out side of a girl's lav. 'ENEMY OF THE HEIR BEWARE! THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED!'

The student body, except for the Slytherins was in a panic. It took Professor Dumbledore to get them calmed. Mr. Filch was in an uproar, wanting someone's head for what he or she had done to his cat. He threw most of his feelings toward Harry, since he was the one that found his cat, Mrs. Norris in this condition.

Then Colin Creevy was found Petrified. This was followed by the incident n the dueling Club, where Harry had to stop a snake from striking Justin Finch Fletchly, a student from Ravenclaw.

He stopped the snake by speaking to it, which led all to believe he was the heir. Only people with the ability to speak Parsletongue could be the heir. Harry was the only one known with this ability.

The few who believed Harry were Hermione, Fred, George, Neville and Luna. Every one else shied away from him. This didn't bother him though, as he was used to it. He didn't like the words being used to describe him, especially from Ron. Being called heir to Slytherin, or a follower of the dark arts. To keep his friends out of harms way, he became like Ginny, and secluded himself from the others. He even tried sitting with Ginny, but as soon as he did, she got up and left. It was because of this that the rest didn't notice the change in Ginny, as she was doing the same as the other students. They knew she was fighting the feeling Harry cast on people, and with this new development, it just made it harder.

Luna was the one to finally get through to Harry. She pulled him into an unused classroom one afternoon after classes were over for the day. She sat him down and started. "Harry Potter, you must know that your friends believe you when you say that you are not the heir, don't you? Don't you see, you can't be the heir, as you are a half blood. Only a pure blood would be considered the heir. The thing is though, I don't think it is a Slytherin that is doing it either. I have been hearing them talk and they keep pointing their finger at you. Malfoy keeps telling them that you are too weak to be the heir, and the fact that you are not a pureblood. He thinks it is one of the Ravenclaws. Harry, with Ginny acting the way she is, we don't need you going sparse on us also. Please talk to Hermione and the twins. We really do care about you. I care about you. It is because of you that the rest have accepted me. I have feelings about you that I can't begin to fathom. You have to know that I don't know if it is a strong friendship, or maybe even love. What ever it is, when you are not around, I miss you. Please don't let what the rest of the school is saying about you ruin what we have. Not just me,but all of your friends. Neville has grown stronger and more confident because of you. Hermione has more friends than she ever had, because of you. George has the girl of his dreams because of you. Fred is teasing George to no end because of you." Luna snickered.

This caused Harry to laugh, which was something he hadn't done yet this school year. Then he was shocked, when Luna pulled him into a hug, and kissed him on the cheek. Luna was finding it easier to be around Harry, and wasn't ready to lose that.

Ignored-}

Ginny was lost. She knew she was the one who killed the roosters, because of the blood and feathers she was covered with. She didn't remember doing it, but, she knew it was she the one responsible for Mrs. Norris and Colin? Tom was becoming more demanding of her time. Finally she had enough, she had to try and get rid of the diary. She tried throwing it into the fireplace, but, it wouldn't burn. She tried blasting it, and nothing happened.

Finally she tried flushing it down the toilet. This worked, and she left the lav. If she had stayed, she would have seen an irate Moaning Myrtle toss the diary back into the Lav. It just so happened that Harry was looking for clues as to who the Heir was, and figured the best place to start was where the message was written. He entered the lav, since it was flooded once again, looking to see what caused it, and found the diary laying on the floor. He picked it up, and the moment he did, he felt a connection with it. A strong connection, that made him pale. It weakened him, and he didn't know why.

He did the only thing he knew he needed to do. He took the diary to Professor Dumbledore. The thing was he didn't know the pass word to get in. He stood and stared at the gargoyle, and it stared back. This went on for five minutes, until the gargoyle gave in, and allowed him to pass.

Harry let the stairs carry him to the top, where he knocked on the door. Albus called out for him to enter, and Harry did. Albus had him sit, and when he did, he heard a song, and looked up. There was a beautiful red bird sitting on a perch looking down on him. This was the source of the song, and it gave Harry a calm feeling. With out a thought, Harry stood up and went tom the bird, and began to stroke his head. To his astonishment, the bird set fire to his self, and soon a pile of ash was sitting in the bottom of the perch. Harry looked to Albus, who just smiled. "I's about time he did that. He has begun to look a little under the weather lately. Not to worry Harry. Fawkes is a Phoenix, and he was due a burning day. This is when he is reborn."

Harry looked at the pile of ash, and saw a head appear in the middle of it. The tiny bird sat in the ash gaining strength. Harry sat back down.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Harry?"

"Professor, I found this book in the girls lav, where the message first appeared. I was looking for clues as to who the heir might be. When I picked it up, I felt a connection that weakened me considerably. I think it has something to do with my affliction."

Albus took the diary from Harry, and knew right away that Harry was correct. He opened the diary, and saw nothing but blank pages. Harry watched as the Professor took a quill and wrote hello in the book The ink disappeared and then began to write. 'Hello Ginny, good to have you back.' then the ink disappeared once again.

Albus closed the book and looked to Harry. "It seems you are correct Harry. This is definitely connected to your affliction. Like you, this is also a Horcrux. It would seem that Tom has made more than one. Do you know how Miss Weasley got a hold of this?"

"I'm not for sure, but I think it was Mr. Malfoy that did it, when we were in the book shop. You remember when he and Mr. Weasley had their little disagreement, and he stuck Ginny's books back in her cauldron."

"Of course! Smart thinking my lad. I think I should hold onto this to keep anyone else from getting their hands on it. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Harry. It is very important that no one else get's their hands on it. It may try and hurt them."

Harry shook Albus' hand and left the room. Albus stuck the diary in his top drawer, and went to bed. It would be days before he went to look for it, and find it missing. As soon as the book answered the calling, it knew it was not Ginny. Once it was out of sight, it disappeared, and made it's way back to Ginny's book bag.

He was once again in control of the young girl. Ginny was not strong enough to fight off is control a second time.

Harry thought that Ginny would come back to them, once he delivered the diary to Professor Dumbledore, but, this was not to be. In fact she seemed even more lost.

Then there were more students becoming petrified. Fletchly was one, then much to Harry's and George's horror, Penelope Clearwater, and Hermione became petrified. It seemed they were just leaving the library, when this happened.

Albus began searching for the diary when he found it missing. He had this gut feeling , and followed Ginny around without being noticed. She definitely was in possession of the diary again, but he didn't know how she got it. He followed her to the girls lav once again, and heard something that sounded like a snake in there. He opened the door,and through a bathroom mirror, he saw what was causing the problems. Unfortunately it was also the cause of his problem, as he became petrified as well. Upon seeing the Headmaster, Ginny sent the Basilisk back down to the chamber, and fled back to her dorm. Albus was found by Professor Snape, and brought up to the Hospital wing, where he was placed in a bed next to Miss Granger.

The next morning, Harry and George were up and visiting the wing to see Hermione, and Harry almost passed out, when he saw the Headmaster laying in the bed next to Hermione's. He felt that all hope was now lost of ever finding out where the Chamber was, and who was now in control of it. He was not positive, but, he felt Ginny was still under the Possession of Riddle.

George was sitting on Hermione's right side, and Harry was sitting on her left. They both reached out to hold her hands as if comforting her, where in fact it was to comfort them selves. This was when Harry found a scrap of parchment in Hermione's hand. I was a piece of a page from a book.

Hermione had found the answer to the question of what was doing these terrible acts. A Basilisk. She had even figured out how it was getting around. The tunnels holding the piping for the Castle.

Harry found out through Madam Pomfrey that Albus was found outside the Girls lav. Harry knew that this was the answer to where the entry to the chamber was.

He and George were sitting there going over there actions, when Professor McGonagall's voice came through the castle telling all the students to return to their dorms immediately. Harry and George were sent out, but instead of going back to the dorm, they went to the lav under Harry's invisibility Cloak. When they got to the Lav, there were a number of Professor's talking, ad they listened in. It seems that one of the students had been taken into the chamber, and was feared dead. They learned that Ginevra Weasley was the student that was unaccounted for, and feared taken to the chamber. Harry heard a sniffle come from George and knew he was crying.

Harry looked at George and said, "We need to get down t the chamber somehow, and get Ginny out. I think we may need Fred to help us." George nodded his head, and then ran back to the dorm to get Fred.

Fred joined George in the shedding of tears when they told him what they heard, and agreed to join them in their rescue attempt.

They all got under the cloak, and headed down to the lav where Harry felt was the answer to the mysterious entry to the chamber.

When they got there, the area around the lav was deserted, and they entered to find a distraught Moaning Myrtle. Harry approached her, "Myrtle, do you now what is going on here? Do you know who the Heir is, and how he or she is getting in and out of the chamber?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us?"

"The red haired girl is the person who opened the entry right over there. " She said pointing to the sink. Harry walked over to it, and found a faucet that had a snake engraved on it. Using Parsletongue on it, he got it to open leaving a wide tunnel for entry. The three slid down the tunnel,and landed on a pile of tiny bones that crunched when walked on. There were two side tunnels that left the area they were in. One was filled with cobwebs and one was clear. That told them which way the had to go. They followed the path that was clear, and soon came to a giant skin that laid on the ground. It had to be forty feet long. This Basilisk was bigger than they imagined. They continued down the path, until they came to a vault like door that was decorated with snakes. Harry used his Parsle mouth abilities again, and the door opened. They entered the chamber, and looked at a huge bust of Salazar Slytherin. At the bottom of the bust, lay a tiny figure. Ginny.

They all ran forward to get her, and stopped when a young man stepped out to stop them. "She will not awaken. She is possessed."

"How can we reverse this then?" Harry Asked.

"You can't. It is too late to save her. While she grows weaker, I grow stronger. It is only a matter of time before she will be dead, and I will be restored to my former glory."

"So you are Tom Riddle. Why are yo doing all this?" Harry once again asked, while Fred and George tried to revive Ginny.

"It is useless to try and revive her, only I can do that, and I don't want to. She served her purpose, and now I don't need her , the dark haired one, what's you name?"

"Harry, why?"

"Ginny seemed to talk about you a lot. Last name is Potter right?"

"Yes, now please release her so that we can take her back."

"You know, she pleaded too. wanting me to release didn't like what she was doing, and wanted to stop. She was strong in the beginning, but once I got her back, it was useless for her to struggle. It seems that I created something that caused her some pain when she was around you. This was the reason she was so easy to take possession of her the second time. She never got back together with you when she was free of me. Then when Dumbledore was petrified, she lost all hope of ever returning. There was no hope for Dumbledore to defeat the greatest wizard of all time."

Harry became angry at this remark. "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time. You were never able to defeat him."

Enough of this time for you to die Potter, and your friends as well. Too bad Ginny won't be able t watch. I Call Upon Salazar Slytherin, The greatest of the Founders, To Send Forth His Greatest Weapon."

The mouth of the Bust began to open, and the three could hear the scraping coming from the tunnel that it created, Harry yelled, "Close your eyes, don't look into the Basilisk's eyes. They will kill you."

Fred and George dropped down and covered their Heads against Ginny's body protecting her as well, or at least in their minds they were protecting her. There was really nothing they could do, if the snake decided to strike.

Harry ran from his friends, t draw the attention of the Basilisk away from them. He crossed the stream of waste, when he felt the snake strike at his retreating body, and missed. Harry was afraid to look back. He might die from the glance. He then heard a loud noise, and the sound of thrashing and a song. Phoenix song. FAWKES!

Harry took a chance to look around, ad saw Fawkes attacking the snakes eyes, tearing them apart. Harry now stood a slim chance of getting away. He ran into a side chamber and heard Tom yell out, "Forget the bird use your sense of smell and find and kill the boy."

The Basilisk did this, using his tongue to find the sent of his prey. Fawkes came to Harry and dropped something at his feet, which Harry picked up, and found the Sorting Hat. Harry gripped the hat and said, "I need something to defeat this snake. How is this hat going to help?" The he felt the hat get heavy, and a sword appeared in his hand. He pulled the sword out and held it in front of him.

The Basilisk followed the trail Harry left, and found his prey. Harry took of running again, and was helped by the close quarters of the tunnel, as the snake couldn't strike the boy. Harry ran across the stream once more, and found an area with an overhang that sheltered him somewhat. The Basilisk struck, but hit the overhang, breaking off one of his Fangs. The fang dropped from his mouth, and scratched Harry's arm. He didn't think anything of it, and continued to battle the snake, until finally he was able to drive the blade of the sword into it's mouth continuing on to it's brain.

The basilisk thrashed about in it's death throes, and caught an unsuspecting Fawkes with a sweep of it's head, causing Fawkes to fall to the ground, and then get covered by the great snake. Because of the Basilisk hide, he cold not flame out from under the body. His great strength was the only way to get out.

In the mean time, Harry became very weak. The venom from the scratch was entering his system, and Harry felt it working. Harry looked t the twins, who at this time were still sitting around Ginny, but had their eyes on him. Harry gave them a weak smile. "Take good care of her guys, she is going to need it in the coming months. Looks like you got your wish Tom. But, let me give you a going away present." Harry grabbed the diary and the fang and stabbed the diary causing the diary to bleed ink, and Tom to scream in pain. Harry stabbed the diary one more time, and Tom, the diary and Harry all died a the same time. Harry collapsed on the ground with pain in his now blank eyes.

In a vault n Gringotts a cup that was sitting on a mantle was destroyed. A tiara that was in another form of Harry's room was destroyed. A ring that was buried in the floor of an old abandoned shack was destroyed. A locket that sat in a cupboard at 12 Grimmauld Place was destroyed An old elf was cleaning as this happened, and dropped to his knees as if in prayer, thanking someone up above. In an old home a another large snake died in agony as his head exploded.

People across the country started to scream and then collapsed dead. All of these had a tattoo on their left arm. The were called the mark, and it marked all of them for death.

Fred and George ran to Harry, ad got there as Fawkes freed himself from under the Basilisk. He was too late, as the twins were crying over the body of their friend. Behind them they heard Ginny start to stir. They watched as she sat up and looked around. Seeing her brothers she cried. "I'm so sorry. It was me doing all those horrible things. I couldn't help myself. Tom Controlled my every move. We have to stop him."

Fred looked to Ginny, "Harry has already stopped him, and the was brilliant Ginny." and then Fred broke down and cried, as did George.

Ginny looked to her brothers and wondered what the problem was. Then she saw the body of someone lying between them. She got up and went to them, and saw the body of Harry Potter being held by George. "NO! God please no. Not Harry George he's not dead, he can't be. Please tell me he's not dead."

"Ginny, he's dead. Basilisk venom from a scratch did it. Even after he was scratched, he fought the snake and beat it. Then he destroyed Tom, by stabbing the diary. Harry, Tom, and the diary all died together. Fred had to catch Ginny as she passed out.

Fawkes sat in the middle of the group, and had them grab his tail feathers. He had them gather the sword, Hat, the diary, and Harry and the fang using Harry's robes to pick it up.

He then flashed them to the Hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey was administering the last of the potion to revive the petrified people. Hermione was already up as was Albus. When they saw Fawkes appear and the four students, one of them being carried, and the other three crying, Albus and Hermione knew who it was. Hermione jumped out of bed an ran to the four. She looked down to the body of her friend Harry. Hermione couldn't take it. She cried her self into a sobbing fit.

Another student came running into the wing. Luna ran to the group, and almost passed out. "Please no. Not Harry. He can't be dead. He can't. Why? Why Him. What did he do to deserve this? Tell me, what did he do to deserve this? Somebody tell me. DAMN IT WHY?"

Luna collapsed to the floor to be joined by Hermione. They held each other, both crying.

Albus also was shedding tears. Harry had to die. Harry knew this, as did Albus, but why so young.

This was wen Minerva burst into the room followed by Arthur and Molly. Arthur and Molly grabbed their daughter into a hug and held as she cried."Harry died saving Fred, George and I."

Minerva approached Albus. She had tears in her eyes also. "Albus, reports are coming in from all over. Every one who carried the mark has died. Gringotts has reported an explosion in a vault where the found Helga Hufflepuffs Healing Cup destroyed. Two elves came in carrying a locket and a diadem that were destroyed. What does all this mean?"

"It means Minerva that Tom Riddle is finally dead, as is Lord Voldemort. It took this brave young lad to finally beat him, but at the cost of his own life"

The group stood there holding each other in their mourning.

Ignored-}

The next morning, as the students gathered for breakfast, Albus stood to get their attention. "I have news to shed with all here in the room. Yesterday there was a battle in the Chamber of Secrets, where Lord Voldermort was finally defeated by a brave young man. Harry Potter defeated Him and his Basilisk, but at the cost of his own life. I wish everyone here to join hands in prayer for our young friend and fellow student, and wish him well in his new journey in joining his parents in the afterlife."

There was a loud sound of laughter coming from both the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Fred and George looked to see Draco Malfoy and their own brother Ron laughing. Fred went to Draco, and George went to Ron. Draco was plastered to the wall before he had a chance to defend himself. No other student from his house attempted to help him. It took Severus Snape to calm the flame haired youth from killing Draco.

George meantime was beating Ron to a pulp. Ron had no chance to protect himself, and when his sister walked up to him and kicked him in the ribs, he let out with a curse, "What the Bloody Hell is wrong with you people. Potter wasn't even liked by us. No one is going to miss him. What did he do to deserve your friendship?"

"You Arse Hole. All he did was save Ginny, George and my life. All he did was save everyone else life in this school. All he did was save every single person in the magical and Muggle world from slavery, and death. That's all he did. You should live to be one tenth of the man Harry was. And to think I call you my brother."

Ron became red faced when he heard his brother's tirade. He didn't know of the twins and Ginny being saved. And it didn't register in his mind the extent of what Harry had done. He then was shedding tears. It was like a cloud was lifted from his mind, and he clearly saw what all this meant.

It seemed like a cloud had been lifted from the school, and then there was tears coming from all of the students as they felt they missed something that they never realized they had.

The wizarding world mourned the loss of the boy who saved them all.

Ignored-}

A/N: Yes my friends, Harry died. End of story. Or is it? It is up to you to decide. The response to this story left me feeling like I failed every one. I barely averaged 100 readers per chapter. Compared to my last three stories that averaged between 1500 and 4000 per chapter. So you see my problem. I have another story waiting in the wings, but it will wait if you wish me to continue this one. Please let me know. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


End file.
